A conventional kitchen range hood for sucking oily smoke generally includes a casing in which a motor with fans is installed and a pipe is connected to a chamber communicating with the fans so as to send the smoke from the interior of kitchen via the pipe. Nevertheless, the smoke includes a lot of oil particles and cannot to be completely sucked by the fans. To prevent some of the oil particles from adhering on the inner periphery of the casing and dropping directly to the cook top or kitchen counter, the oil collection device is therefore connected to the lower edge of the casing and is expected to collect the oil particles that remains on the casing. The conventional oil collection device is connected to a lowest edge of the casing because the designers believe that the oil particles will flow downward on the casing and finally drop into the oil collection device. However, because of viscosity of the oil particles, some of them adhered on the casing and drop at a position higher than the position where the oil collection device is connected.
The present invention intends to provide a oil collection device for a kitchen range hood wherein the oil collection device is connected along a periphery of the casing so that all the oil particles will be finally collected in the oil collection device.